Samus vs Simon
Samus vs Simon is a Round 1 fixture of the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 2! Samus Aran from Metroid (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on Simon Belmont from Castlevania (nominated by SSS42X2)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena “Alright then boys and girls: It is now time for the second of Group C’s battles. Let’s not waste any more time. Samus Aran vs Simon Belmont!” (Cues music) The portals opened simultaneously, and Samus cautiously scanned her sectors as she walked through. Simon was equally wary, clocking Samus from across the stage. “Certainly not a vampire, there’s something new.” Samus quickly pointed her weapon at Simon. “And yet somehow, it still wants me dead.” he concluded, gripping his whip tightly. HERE WE GO!!! The opening seconds of the match consisted of Simon dodging ranged attacks and trying to get in close to the bounty hunter. Samus let him close the gap, and then threw out a shot from her Plasma Whip. “A likeminded opponent then.” Simon said, coiling his whip around Samus’ waist. He then pulled her down, and leaped over her head, throwing down several Fire Bombs. Samus took the onslaught, but picked herself back up with no real indication of damage. She spun around on Simon, firing a missile which closed him down in no time, blasting him to the floor. Samus shot out her whip again, ensnaring Simon and pulling him towards her as she lifted her boot for a stiff kick. Simon just about got his axe up, and bashed at Samus’ grip. Samus let go, but Simon was persistent. His axe smashed into Samus’ armour multiple times, but it seemed to do no damage whatsoever to the bounty hunter. Samus on the other hand had no issue hurting Simon, dropping bombs around his base and rolling away while he took the punishment. She then grabbed his neck with her whip, stomping down on his head with force and then firing a shot into his chest. Simon landed awkwardly, and threw out a shot with his whip to try and even it up with Samus, but a glance at the titantron indicated he was nowhere near up to scratch. Samus grabbed the whip and used it to pull Simon to her. She smashed his face with her arm cannon, and then fired a freezing shot at his legs. Simon was now stuck, completely unable to move himself free of the ice manacles. Samus then curled up, delivering a brutal Screw Attack into his chest, which worked upwards and severed Simon’s head from his neck. The head landed with a squelch several yards away to a mix of awe and disgust from the audience. DBX! Conclusion "...I'm stunned. That wasn't even close. I mean, I'm not denying that Samus is a capable combatant, but was honestly expecting a bit more of a contest. Way off. But with this win, Samus finds herself at the top of Group C. This battle's winner is Samus!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights